The Cutie Re-Mark (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)
The Cutie Re-Mark is the 30th episode of Season 5 of Sonic: Adventures in Equestria, and a reimagining of the Season 4 MLP: FiM Two Parter of the same name. Summary After sending the Chaos Emeralds to different dimensions to prevent them from being taken by a powerful new enemy, Sonic and company must get the Emeralds back before he does, along the way, Starlight, Trixie and Sunset are able to discover their destiny. Plot Above Equestria, Sonic was in the middle of a battle with a new formidable enemy called Nazo. When he begins to struggle in the fight, Sonic scatters the seven Chaos Emeralds across space and time, sending them to different dimensions, after explaining the situation to Twilight and the others, the heroes and several of their allies agree to go to the dimensions they were sent to in order to have a fighting chance against Nazo. After retrieving the Emeralds from dimensions where Equestria had been taken over by Eggman, Sombra, Chrysalis, Nightmare Moon and other villains, Sonic and Shadow engage Nazo in a fight while in their super forms and defeat him. However, Nazo survived and stole the Chaos Emeralds before warping to Angel Island, with no time to waste, the Mane Six teleport everyone to Angel Island to confront Nazo, who uses the negative power of the Emeralds and the Master Emerald to become Perfect Nazo. With his new powers, he quickly takes out Team Sonic and easily overpowers the Elements of Harmony, taking out the Mane Six in the process, while recovering in the ethereal place, Sonic and Twilight decide they can only defeat Nazo if they all work together. With that in mind, Team Sonic enter their Hyper forms, while the Mane Six use Rainbow Power, they easily kick the daylights out of Nazo, only for him to absorb the negative energy of the Super Emeralds right after, changing his appearance slightly, but increasing his power. After Nazo reveals his true goals, he prepares to destroy the planet, but Starlight, Trixie and Sunset suggest they combine the power of the Emeralds and Elements to stop him. The plan works and Nazo is seemingly destroyed, only for a small void to appear out of nowhere, not wasting any time, Sonic decides to head inside and finish it off. Nazo is seen inside the void when Sonic appears along with the Super Emeralds. Due to Nazo being weakened, Sonic can manipulate the Chaos Energy that Nazo stole and re-neutralize them into the Elements of Harmony powered Super Emeralds, causing Sonic to reach his full power, destroying Nazo once and for all. With the world safe and the Emeralds restored, the Mane Six proceed to call back the Elements' magic, but it goes back to them on its' own before sending Starlight, Sunset and Trixie to the ethereal place, where Princess Celestia congratulates the three on their accomplishments before helping them transform into alicorns, with her crowning the three princesses the next day, much to the joy of their friends, Twilight especially. Differences *Since Starlight Glimmer isn't a villain in this timeline, the main villain is Nazo. *Instead of going back in time to prevent the Sonic Rainboom, Nazo wants to use the Chaos Emeralds so he can absorb their negative energy and destroy the planet. Transcript The Cutie Re-Mark (Sonic: Adventures in Equestria)/Transcript Recap "Last time on Sonic Adventures in Equestria, in a ditch effort to stop the Chaos Emeralds from falling into the hands of new enemy Nazo, Sonic used Chaos Control to warp the Emeralds to different realities, however, realizing they're also gonna need Emeralds if they're gonna defeat him, our heroes split up in order to get all the Emeralds, though it seems that Sonic may not have thought clearly when deciding where to place the emeralds, especially not when one of them landed in a reality where King Sombra retook the Crystal Empire and started a war with Celestia, but with four of the seven Emeralds collect, can Sonic and his friends find the rest in time and defeat Nazo, or will the dark chaos powered hedgehog prevail, find out next on Sonic Adventures in Equestria." Trivia *The main story is heavily based on the fan film, Sonic: Nazo Unleashed and its' remastered version. *Starlight, Trixie, and Sunset become alicorn princesses by the end of the episode. *"Snowdin Town" from Undertale plays when the scene cuts to the School for Gifted Unicorns. *"Limit Break x Survivor" from Dragon Ball Super plays during the opening. *"Grasslands, All the Way" from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story plays after the intro. *"It Doesn't Matter" from Sonic and the Black Knight plays when Sonic says he's got one more plan up his sleeve. *"Tension Rising" from Kingdom Hearts II plays when Knuckles finds Nazo. *"Metal Sonic: The Ultimate Overlord" from Sonic Heroes plays when Nazo transforms into his Perfect Nazo form. *"C-R-O-W-N-E-D" from Kirby's Return to Dream Land plays when Nazo finishes his transformation into Perfect Nazo. *The final few parts of "I Am (All of Me)" from Shadow the Hedgehog plays when Shadow starts building up chaos energy out of anger. *"Shocking" from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team plays when Nazo warps back to Shadow. *"Luma ~ Sad Girl (Medley)" from Super Mario Galaxy plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Six enter the ethereal place. *"Final Boss - Part 2" from Sonic Colors plays when Team Sonic and the Mane Six enter their Hyper and Rainbow Power forms respectively. *"Kaze Daze" from Dragon Ball Super plays during the battle with Team Sonic, the Mane Six, and Nazo. *"Suitable Opponent" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays after Nazo asks how much power Team Sonic and the Mane Six have left. *The final few parts of "Live & Learn" from Sonic Adventure 2 plays when Nazo prepares to destroy the planet. *"Solaris Phase 2" from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) plays when Nazo reappears in a black void. *"End Of The Summer" from Sonic Runners plays after Starlight, Sunset, and Trixie give their speech at their coronation. *"Little Pi" from Digimon Universe: Appmon plays during the credits. Category:Sonic: Adventures in Equestria Category:VideoGameMaster2018 Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Frogadier55 Category:MarieCarrasco143 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Episodes